


Where You Belong

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Branding, Coercion, Future Fic, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll find a wway to bring you back and then I'm nevver lettin' you go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it's a prologue so it's allowed to be. :)

"Eridan, what the fucking shit are you doing?" Karkat asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

"I'm doing _science_ , Kar." Eridan peered at the screen, eyes narrowed behind his over-sized glasses, before pressing a couple of keys, claws tapping loudly. "You're a fuckin' idiot so I wwon't bother tryin' to explain. You wwouldn't understand." He paused before glancing over his shoulder. "Howw did you get here, anywway? You don't knoww howw to swwim."

Karkat ignored his question, instead slouching over. "Feferi told me you're trying to find a way to Earth." He shook his head. "What the fuck, Eri-"

"I'm getting him back," Eridan said, hands curling into fists over the console. "He wwas mine during SGrub and and I'm fucking wwell getting him _back_."

Snorting, Karkat shook his head. "You really think you're going to be able to, what? Find some kind of portal or wormhole or some shit to get to his universe and then find his _planet_ and then find him? That's fucking stupid." Karkat hesitated for a moment. "Look. I. Fuck. I miss him too, alright? But this is a stupid, shitty plan! Also, I'm pretty sure it's impossible."

Snarling, Eridan got to his feet, pushing Karkat away. "You can be cavvalier about this, Kar, you still havve your fuckin' matesprit. _I'm_ the one wwho lost mine!"

Karkat stared at him. "Fucking hell, Eridan. If he was your matesprit then he sure as fuck didn't know about it. He would have told me." A pained, annoyed expression flashed across his face. "He told me fucking _everything_. I'm pretty sure he didn't know _how_ to shut up."

Eridan turned away, glaring at the screen again. "I wwas goin' to confessed my flushed feelings for him wwhen they figured out howw to defeat Jack Noir. Fuckin' ruined evverything, that did." They were quiet for a moment before Karkat shifted his weight to one side.

"Shit. Even if you actually manage to do this, what are you going to do? You really think he's going to want to leave his fucking planet? His weird adult caretaker is there, his shitty friends, his pathetic human life. Do you _really_ think he's going to dump all that aside and fucking come here? He'll be a fucking spectacle! He'll be fucking miserable and a whiny little nookstain about it."

"I'll take care of him," Eridan said. "And you're goin' to be culled soon, wwe both knoww it, so you wwon't have to listen to any of his wwhinin'."

Karkat choked and looked away. "He'll want to go back to his own gogdamn world," he said lowly.

Eridan's lips pulled back in a parody of a smile, eyes glittering. "Wwell that wwon't be an option fuckin' avvailable to him."


End file.
